Hasta que decidí arriesgarme
by Any-chan15
Summary: Rukia gusta de Ichigo, Ichigo gusta de Rukia. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Que ninguno de los dos lo sabe, ni lo sabrán porque eso arruinaría su amistad. "Más te vale nunca enamorarte de mí"/ "¿Quién podría enamorarse de una enana como tú?". ¿Quién será el primero que se arriesgue a declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Rukia, Ichigo o...ninguno de los dos?


**Creo que las que suelen leerme o las que se han pasado por mi perfil, al menos; sabrán que casi siempre opto por títulos súper largos XD**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia es de mi pertenencia favor de no robarla.**

 **Hasta que decidí arriesgarme**

Era Diciembre, aquel mes en el que todos se vuelven unidos y se dan regalos y buenos deseos; protocolarmente, claro. ¿Quién además de los niños disfrutan aquello por su "verdadero significado"? La mayoría de los adultos sólo lo añoran como un día para no ir a trabajar. Por suerte, ellos no corrían ese camino aún, al menos no uno de ellos.

― ¡Kuchiki-san, hay una llamada para ti! ―gritó la dueña de la juguetería ToyToy, donde Rukia trabajaba; hoy era la noche antes de navidad, aquella horrible noche donde los shoppings se quedaban abiertos para que las personas aprovecharan su última oportunidad para comprar ese juguete que tanto un menor les pedía.

―Lo siento, lo siento. ―Se disculpó la chica atendiendo con prisa, había tenido que dejarle todo el trabajo de envoltura de regalos a sus compañeras, quienes seguramente ahora querían matarla―. ¿Diga? ―dijo apresurada y con un poco de mal humor, tratar con tanta gente sin respiro era agotador.

―Hola, Rukia. ¿Cómo estás?

La joven apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo observó con una cara llena de extrañeza. Está bien, reconocía la voz, era su mejor amigo pero… ¿por qué sonaba tan nervioso?

― ¿Te pasó algo o estas muy tomado?― preguntó con un deje de gracia en su voz, enganchó su brazo libre al que tenía la bocina y se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de evitar los molestos chillidos de las clientas a sus espaldas―. Oh, déjame adivinar, Kurosaki-kun al fin se declarará a Nell-chan y necesita que su gran mejor amiga le dé su apoyo―. Dijo tratando de sonar asertiva, además de irritante, toque que daba su melosa y fingida voz.

―Maldita…no, no es eso. Solo quería decirte que…―se escuchó cómo el chico tragó fuerte y que respiraba anormalmente, eso la preocupó un poco, tanto como para ponerse tensa pero no mucho como para separarse de su apoyo―. Me gusta alguien más, y ese alguien eres tú.

La chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pestañó varias veces y comenzó a balbucear. Está bien, eso no se lo esperaba. Sentía una gran euforia por dentro, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso su más oscuro secreto era correspondido, el ex novio de una de sus amigas gustaba de ella así como ella de él? Estaba a punto de contestar, de dejar salir toda la alegría acumulada que bombeaba su corazón cuando escuchó una estrepitosa risa del otro lado del teléfono, y varios "no puedo creer que te lo hayas creído", "lo tienes merecido por siempre molestarme con Nell, eso te pasa por no contestar a mi pregunta y divagar".

Pero como una persona cuerda y fría como ella era, no iba a perder los cabales solo porque alguien jugara así con su corazón, no…o al menos eso creía, cuando volvió a su puesto y vio a sus compañeras observarla raro y a los clientes cuchichear mientras la observaban comenzó a preguntarse qué tan fuerte le habría gritado a Ichigo.

Por otro lado, el lado opuesto de la moneda, Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba en la comodidad de su casa, con "nada mejor" que un tiempo a solas para torturarse con sus pensamientos.

Kuchiki Rukia… ¡Kuchiki Rukia! De todas las mujeres en el mundo tenía que ser Ku-chi-ki Ru-kia. Tenía ganas de darse unos buenos golpes, meterse en una bolsa y lanzarse al río más cercano. Le gustaba su mejor amiga, la amiga de su ex novia y la casamentera de su anteúltima relación, de donde creía haber salido enamorado, nada más una pantalla que tenía para con todos, así dejaban de correr los rumores de él y Rukia.

Después de todos esos rumores jamás llegarían a ser ciertos, es decir, ella era y siempre sería su mejor amiga, la joven misma se lo decía todo el tiempo: "nunca podrías llegar a gustarme" o "muy graciosas las bromas pero más te vale jamás enamorarte de mí". Sabía que no tenía ninguna esperanza y, por cómo era Rukia, sabía que era mejor guardar silencio. Si se llegaba a enterar sería algo muy perjudicial en su amistad…o mejor dicho, si lo llegaba a rechazar.

Se desplomó sobre su cama y comenzó a reír solo al recordar lo colérica que sonó en el teléfono por su "falsa declaración". Era un idiota. Y ella también.

Los días pasaron y entre ellos nada cambió por aquella "broma", solo porque no era raro que se las hicieran, el problema era que ahora no eran tan graciosas porque a los dos les afectaba de la misma forma, aunque no lo supieran.

Pero quien sí lo sabía…ah, pobre persona.

Los ojos amarillos seguían de un lado a otro al pequeño cuerpo de la Kuchiki, que no dejaba de moverse. Iba de un lado a otro contándole lo que le había hecho (hacía ya más de una semana), y sobre lo que sentía por él, porque Rukia no era de piedra y con alguien debía descargarse, ¿y quién no mejor que su mejor amiga?

Sin embargo, ésta se encontraba muy incómoda aunque no lo aparentara, el jugo que estaba tomando le servía para ocultarlo, si supiera su amiga que Ichigo también la consultaba y se quejaba de lo mismo. Yoruichi se puso a analizarlo, era como una mala novela, donde ella sabía que Ichigo gustaba de Rukia y viceversa, pero solo ella lo sabía, ¡y ellos no! ¡Y los muy cabeza-dura no se lo decían! En esos momentos tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared. O mejor, la de ellos, una contra la otra.

Año nuevo, bendito año nuevo que llega para llevarse todo lo malo y lo bueno del año anterior, para dar paso a nuevas cosas buenas y malas.

― ¿Cuándo me volví tan pesimista? ―renegó la chica de orbes amatista volteándose para recostarse bien en la cama y dejar de mirar el cielo que aún permanecía limpio.

― ¿Estás pensando que el año nuevo es solo una mentira porque siempre habrán cosas malas y buenas? ―preguntó el chico de cabellos naranja sin mirarla. Estaba muy concentrado escribiendo un mensaje.

―Más o menos ―respondió sin mucho interés. La compañía del joven la reconfortaba porque no necesitaban muchas palabras para expresarse, descartando las últimas semanas, disfrutaban hasta de estar en silencio cerca del otro; y era genial que el otro supiera de lo que hablaba sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones, aunque a veces le erraban y terminaban peleando.

Faltaba tan poco para otro año más, donde a Rukia su vida se le hacía monótona y para Ichigo era una vida insufrible. Ambos cargando con sus propios problemas, con los pesos que le colocaban sus familias sobre sus hombros, con el mundo de los adultos a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya no eran niños, ya estaban por encima de los dieciocho, viéndolo de cierta forma: ya se les había acabado la buena vida. Ahora tenían qué trabajar o estudiar y formarse un futuro, ya no existía el que sus padres los mantengan, ya no existían las noches de insomnio hablando por celular, llamadas o mensajes de texto a cualquier hora…no, ahora tenían una estúpida rutina que seguir.

La vida parecía querer alejarlos. Después de todo, cada quién iría por su camino y pronto ya no se verían más sino que sería sólo uno o dos mensajes por día. ¿Y qué cuando consiguieran pareja? ¿Qué tiempo tendrían para el otro?

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y eso los hizo reír. Pero aquellas risas no durarían mucho tiempo.

―Después de las doce…no te hablaré más por un tiempo, no quiero que nos veamos, no quiero mensajes ni tampoco llamadas. ¿De acuerdo? ―preguntó con una seriedad inquebrantable en sus ojos y facciones.

Rukia esbozó una media sonrisa, no estaba comprendiendo bien… ¿a qué se debía eso tan repentinamente? En cuanto vio que iba en serio, trató de encontrar la razón de todo eso, sin encontrarla.

Doce y media de la noche de año nuevo. ¿Quién diría que estaría caminando sola de regreso a casa? El frío se notaba cada vez que exhalaba y una especie de pequeña nube hecha de su respiración se formaba frente suyo. No entendía nada, no quería entender. Su amistad con Ichigo…aquella por la que no había abierto la boca de sus sentimientos se había esfumado así como así, y había perdido su oportunidad.

Los días pasaron, obviamente Rukia Kuchiki no seguía ordenes, y menos de un cabeza de zanahoria, por eso es que todos los días le enviaba sin falta dos mensajes. Uno de apoyo y otro preguntándole qué había sucedido, afirmándole que ella entendería y que no era necesario aquel estúpido berrinche que él estaba teniendo.

Bien, tal vez con lo último arruinaba el mensaje que quería transmitirle en verdad.

Pasaron más o menos cinco días, su rutina de mensajes seguía igual, no importaba qué estuviera haciendo, siempre y cuando fuera la hora que se había programado, enviaba los mensajes. Ya se había acostumbrado a no recibir respuesta, y ya había decidido que esperaría hasta su cumpleaños para declarársele, ¿qué daño podía hacer? De todos modos él nunca contestaba. Pero ese día todos sus planes fueron eliminados.

"Mensaje de: Ichigo.

Hora: 17:43.

Mensaje: Si te lo digo vas a tener que olvidarte de mí".

¿Olvidarse de Ichigo? Ni Ichigo se debería de creer eso. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y ahora le salía con el martes trece, hasta habían pasado varios martes trece juntos, aunque no viniera al caso. Observó a su alrededor y decidió contener su ira, quería insultarlo y mucho, pero si hacía eso lo más probable era que no le volviera a contestar. Entonces, por un momento, por un solo momento, decidió abrir un poquito su barrera de hielo y hablarle con el corazón y sin insultos.

"Mensaje de: Rukia.

Hora: 17:44.

Mensaje: Eso es imposible, yo jamás podría olvidarme de ti. Eres alguien muy importante para mí. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti."

El corazón de Ichigo se aceleró sin que él lo quisiera. Se tapó con una mano media cara y susurró un "maldita enana". Había logrado que se sonrojara y sintiera más estúpido de lo que se sentía ya. Se estaba alejando de su mejor amiga porque ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos por ella, quería dejar pasar el tiempo y que solos se fueran, pero esos días sin ella eran una pesadilla, no podía… ¡no quería decirlo! ¡Ni siquiera pensarlo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que sus días estaban vacíos sin esa enana que no levantaba ni dos metros del suelo?

Entonces, hizo lo mismo que ella, decidió hablarle de corazón. Ya estaba harto de toda esa situación, no aguantaría todo el jodido año sin ella, ya con el primer mensaje había decidido arriesgarse.

"Mensaje: Ichigo.

Hora: 17:58.

Mensaje: Te quiero, te quiero como no debería quererte. Y me di cuenta recién ahora, no te imaginas cómo me hubiera gustado que lo que te dije antes de Navidad hubiera podido decirlo enserio. Pero no pude, no tenía el coraje aún. Y ahora…me alejo de ti como el idiota que soy porque no puedo controlar mis sentimientos por ti. Te quiero… ¿ves, ahora tendrás que olvidarte de mí?".

Rukia tuvo que leer aquel mensaje una y otra vez para creérselo. Se sentía como una colegiala tonta en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer primero, no sabía cómo contestarle, no sabía si contárselo ya a su mejor amiga o simplemente esperar a tragárselo ella. Era tan irreal…pero se sentía verdadero. Su corazón parecía estar conectado con el de Ichigo, y eso le decía que aquel mensaje decía la verdad.

"Mensaje: Rukia.

Hora: 17:59.

Mensaje: jajaja eres un estúpido, Ichigo. Tanto problema por esto…y no voy a olvidarme de ti, ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú también me gustas y también te quiero de esa forma, es más, yo te quiero más, porque he estado conteniéndome desde hace tiempo ya, desde…creo que desde que comenzaste a salir con Riruka, aún no sentía nada cuando estabas con Nell. Pero a Riruka…pobre, terminé odiándola."

Ichigo sonrió, no podía estar más feliz. Su sonrisa no parecía caber en su rostro. No podía creerlo, ella…la chica que tenía varios pretendientes y que a ninguno le hacía caso, gustaba de él. En verdad…era una maldita suerte.

Y por ese día y esa noche, la quinta de año nuevo, ellos hablaron hasta quedarse dormidos. Dejando salir todo. Se sentía bien, como los viejos tiempos…no, mucho mejor que los viejos tiempos.

Su relación fue un "boom" para todo el mundo, quienes pese a que los molestaban con que terminarían juntos no se esperaban que así fuese. Perdieron una amistad, valiosa para ambos, por culpa de su relación. Le dieron un gran alivio a Yoruichi. Sufrieron muchas pruebas para sacar adelante a su relación y aún siguen teniendo buenos momentos juntos. Tuvieron que aprender a que una relación se basa en confianza, tuvieron que aprender a manejar los celos y a respetar la palabra "amor". Pero todo, todo valió la pena.

Ahora, juntos, la monotonía y la rutina no se apoderaba de sus vidas. Eran lo justo para el otro, eran lo ideal, y eso les gustaba, tanto que no importaba qué tan fea se pusiera la cosa, ellos permanecerían juntos, sin importar que se enojaran y se alejaran del otro, no importa qué tan lejos se fuesen, sus corazones seguirían unidos. Por siempre.

 **Fin.**

 **No sé si esto se puede considerar un final meloso xDD espero que les haya gustado! Está basado en una historia real :B la cual espero jamás lea cierto chico, auspiciado por…: Nessie Black 10 FannyHQ como Yoruichi Shihouin. Y como he perdido relación con la otra persona que aparece solo en una mención no colocaré su nombre XDD**

 **¡Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado!**

 **No me pienso molestar en pedir reviews, sé que no los dejarán y solo agregarán a favorito o follow -.-**

 **Ja-ne**


End file.
